Letters to Cosmo
by Javeman
Summary: Oneshot. A year after the final battle with Dark Oak, everyone is remembering the friend they lost, so they decide to express what they feel about her by writing a letter.


**Letters to Cosmo**

**By Jave**

---

**A/N:** This is my first Sonic fan fiction and, as you can see from the description, it's part of the Sonic X canon and takes place after the final episode.

Sonic X and all of the characters in this story belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, and TMS.

---

It was a bright, sunny day on Green Hill. It's been exactly one year since Sonic and his friends stopped the Metarex and saved the universe. Everything has been peaceful since that day and everybody was happy about it.

But there were a few people who weren't happy that particular day.

Our story begins in the house of a little rabbit girl named Cream. She was among the ones that helped saved the universe that day one year ago. But she was sad, and she had a reason. In order to save the entire galaxy, one of her friends, an alien plant girl named Cosmo, had to make the ultimate sacrifice, making it the only way everyone else could survive. Cream's memory of losing a close friend clearly was stronger than the one of saving the world. Usually a very active and joyous girl, this day she couldn't feel anything but sadness, without any motivation to do anything else.

As Cream sat in her bed, her mother, Vanilla, came into her room. She noticed her downcast face, and sat to her side.

"You're still thinking about your friend, aren't you?" Vanilla asked Cream in a soft tone.

Cream simply nodded, still looking at the floor. Vanilla reached for her daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"She… she was such a good friend, mommy." Cream said, slowly starting to cry. "She didn't deserve that… she always cared about the rest more than she did for herself… it's just… not fair…"

"Sweetheart, you need to understand…" Vanilla said, holding her daughter stronger. "That these things always happen for a reason. I know it's hard, but she made her sacrifice so all of you could be okay. I'm going to be forever grateful because thanks to her, you're with me right now."

"I just wish…" Cream continued, brushing her arm on her teary eyes. "I just wish I could've spent more time with her. For the most part we were in space battling the Metarex, which didn't give us much time to know each other better… there were so many things I wanted to talk to her about…"

Vanilla thought for a second. "Didn't you tell me Sonic found a seed that belonged to her? And Tails planted it?"

"Uhh… yeah… that plant has bloomed into a rose now… Tails takes extra care of it in his house…" Cream said.

"Well, then, why don't you go just talk to Cosmo?"

"Huh? What do you mean, mommy?" Cream asked, a little confused.

"When I was only 8 years old… my father, your grandfather, died quite unexpectedly." Vanilla started. "I was very, very sad about that, since I was very little and didn't get to do a lot of things with him. One day, I realized that my father wouldn't want me to see me crying all day, and that I needed to show him how I felt, so I decided to talk to him."

"But… how did you…?" Cream wasn't just confused at this point; she was gaining more and more interest.

Vanilla smiled. "I wrote him a letter."

"A letter?" Cream asked.

"That's right." Vanilla answered. "That night, I wrote a letter to my father saying how much he meant for me, and all the things I wanted to do with him and talk to him about. The next day, my mother took me to his grave, where I read my letter to him. And since I was positive he was listening to me, I'm sure he was happy that I told him all that."

Cream was listening to her mother's story, eyes wide open.

"And ever since that day, I'm never sad again when I think of my father." Vanilla continued. "I still miss him, but I'm happy because I know he's happy because I talked to him. Maybe if you talked to Cosmo, she'll be happy, and you will feel better."

Cream cleaned the tears in her face and stood up, and for the first time that day she was smiling. "Mommy, that's a great idea! I'm going to write Cosmo a letter!"

"Okay then." Vanilla smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to leave you now so you can work in peace."

As her mother left her room, Cream went to her desk and took out of a drawer a white sheet of paper. Then she reached for a mug filled with pens and pencils. She looked at them for a while until she finally went for a green pen, since it was Cosmo's favorite color. She wrote 'Dear Cosmo' in the first line, and after a couple of minutes of thinking, the words simply started to come out. She was writing from the heart, without anything that could possibly interrupt her. She wrote and wrote, until finally, she signed the letter.

As she jumped up from her chair, Cream folded the letter in three and quickly ran out of the house.

"Mommy, I'm going to Tails' house! I'll be back soon!" Cream shouted as she reached the front door and left.

"Be careful, honey!" Vanilla answered from the kitchen, a split second before the door slammed shut. As Cream ran through the fields of Green Hill, she couldn't wait to arrive to Tails' house.

_I can't wait for Cosmo to listen to my letter…_

---

In another house in another corner of Green Hill, lived a little brown fox named Miles Prower, but most of his friends knew him as Tails. Like Cream, he was among the ones who helped saved the galaxy from the Metarex. He had a very close bond to Cosmo, and after Sonic discovered the seed that was the result of trying to save Cosmo by using Chaos Regeneration, Tails planted it in a pot in his house, where a little plant started to sprout.

Tails took care of that little plant with all his heart, making sure it had enough sun and water. In the course of a year, the plant had grown into a beautiful rose, but it didn't look like an ordinary rose. It was a long, green stem that parted into two, with each end leading to an almost bloomed rose bud. It was the most beautiful flower Tails, or anybody else for that matter, had ever witnessed.

Tails had spent the whole day taking care of and watering the rose. He didn't feel like going out that particular day. Every time he remembered what he did to Cosmo so she could save the universe, he felt miserable. He wished there was a way he could talk to her, at least one last time, so he could tell her how he felt, and how sorry he was…

In that moment, the doorbell at Tails' house rang. He reached the front door and opened it, and saw Cream holding a folded piece of paper in front of her. "Hello, Tails" She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi Cream." Tails answered. "Nice to see you."

"Same here, Tails. Eeh, can I come in? I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh, sure. Come inside." Tails held the door for her as she walked in. Cream noticed Cosmo's plant in the middle of the dining table.

"So… what can I do for you, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Well…" Cream began. "I'm sure you remember what day is today, right?"

Tails looked slightly downcast by these words. "Yeah… yeah, of course I do…"

"Well… this morning I was really sad when I remembered what happened that day one year ago. So… my mother had this idea where I wrote Cosmo this letter… where I tell her how I feel. My mother did it when her father died when she was little, and it helped her feel a little better." Cream continued. "I just wanted to, you know, read this letter to Cosmo."

Tails looked at Cream and Cosmo's plant back and forth. More than considering Cream's request he was analyzing Vanilla's idea.

"It won't take long, I promise. I'll just read it here and I can go back home then." Cream said.

"Tell you what, I have a better idea." Tails suddenly lit up.

"Huh? What is that?" Cream asked, a little confused.

Tails picked up the potted plant and handed it to Cream. "Why don't you take it home with you for the night, and read the letter to her there?"

"Huh? Really?" Cream said, as she extended her arms to receive the pot. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not." Tails answered. "It'll be nice for Cosmo to go out every once in a while, I always keep her here, as I don't have much time to go out for a walk. I think this will be good for her. Besides, you'll have more privacy in your bedroom, and you'll be more comfortable reading the letter to her."

"Wow! Thanks, Tails!" Cream leaned in and kissed Tails in the cheek. "I promise I'll take good care of her!" Cream reached for the door and opened it. "Goodbye! And thanks again!"

Cream ran happily back to her house holding the plant as Tails watched her go, a lot of particular thoughts going through his head.

_Besides, it'll give me time to write her a letter myself…_

---

Back at Cream's house, a red echidna known as Knuckles had just paid Vanilla a visit. He was getting some plastic bags from her that clearly showed had food inside.

"Here you go, Knuckles, that's the last one." Vanilla said.

"Thanks a lot for this." Knuckles said. "Having to watch the Master Emerald all day long barely gives me time to go grocery shopping."

"It's no problem. You can always ask me whenever you need something from the store."

"I'll keep that in mind." Knuckles turned and head back to Angel Island, where he guarded the Master Emerald. "Bye, and again, thanks!"

As Knuckles walked back home, he noticed Cream running towards her house, they stopped walking as they ran into each other.

"Hello, Knuckles." Cream greeted politely.

"Hey, Cream." Knuckles noticed the potted plant Cream was holding. "Hey, isn't that…?"

"Yeah, it's Cosmo's plant" Cream finished what Knuckles started. "I'm taking her with me for the night, as I wanted to talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Cosmo about all the things I wanted for us to do together, so I wrote Cosmo a letter, and I'm going to read it to her tonight." Cream went on. "My mother said Cosmo will be happy to hear from her friends."

"Ah, I understand." Knuckles said, as he continued his way home. "Good luck with that, Cream, and goodbye!"

"Bye, Knuckles!"

And as Cream went towards her house, Knuckles was wondering about what Cream just told her.

_A letter, huh? That's not a bad idea…_

---

After having dinner with her mother, Cream got ready for bed by putting on her pajamas and brushing her teeth. She had placed the potted plant in her desk, so after watering it a little bit, Cream sat on her bed right in front of her desk, unfolded her piece of paper and read it out loud for her friend.

_Dear Cosmo:_

_First of all, I wanted to thank you for saving my life and all of my friends' lives when you sacrificed yourself in the final battle against the Metarex. It's the bravest and most noble gesture I've ever seen, and I will never forget it._

_Second, I wanted to tell you how much of a great friend you were. Even though we were together only for a few months, I'll never forget those times we spent together, even if it was finding a Chaos Emerald buried in the sand, saving a planet egg from an evil monkey, or helping each other baking cakes in the kitchen of the Blue Typhoon._

_I never told you this, but I was really hoping that once the war was over, you could come to live with us in our planet. We could've spent some great time together, and I would've loved showing you around._

_One quality of you that I always admired was how you always cared about the rest more than you cared about yourself. You were always trying to keep peace inside the team and looking at the bright side of things. It never mattered if you got hurt, as long as the rest was happy. I wish I could have that quality, Cosmo._

_As impossible as this might sound, I'm hopeful that we will meet each other again one day. I don't know when, or how, but I just hope we will. And even if we don't I just want you to be happy, wherever you are. Just keep in mind that I'll never forget you, your friendship, and those beautiful moments we spent together._

_Always your good friend,_

_Cream_

_P.S. I thought you and Tails were really cute together. Maybe in a different life, the two of you can reunite with each other._

As Cream read the last word, she looked back up and, as amazing as this might sound, she could have sworn that the two roses in the plant were moving slightly up and down, but after a split second after she looked up, they stopped. Cream thought it might have been the wind, except all the windows were shut. It was maybe just her imagination, so she stood up, put the letter in her desk right next to the plant, and went to her bed. She turned off the light on the table on the side, and drifted off to sleep.

_Sweet dreams, Cosmo…_

---

The next day, late in the afternoon, Tails was sitting in his dining table trying to get something done. He was scribbling on a white sheet of paper with a grey pencil.

"Dear Cosmo… there are so many things… that I want you to… No! That doesn't work!" Tails crumpled the paper and threw it into a bin on a corner. It was filled to the rim so it bounced and fell to the ground, where lots of other crumpled sheets of papers lied.

_Man, why can't I get this right? There are so many things I want Cosmo to know… why can't I put them into written words?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Tails stood up, and opened the door, Cream was there, holding the potted plant and smiling to him.

"Hello, Tails. I came to return you this." Cream said as she gave Tails Cosmo's plant. "Thanks you so much."

"You're welcome, Cream." Tails answered as he received the plant.

Cream noticed the crumpled papers scattered through the dining room floor. "Hey, what happened here?"

"Oh… I've been trying to write something for Cosmo myself, but… I just can't get it right. I have everything in my head, but I just can't put them on paper!" Tails said, clearly frustrated.

"Tails, all you need to do is write from your heart." Cream said. "Don't try to write a Grade-A college essay. Just tell Cosmo how you feel."

"I'm really trying… but… I don't know, it seems so hard…"

Tails' speech was interrupted by a knock on the half-opened door. Knuckles was there.

"Excuse me… May I come in?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, sure Knuckles." Tails answered. "What brings you here?"

"Well, yesterday I ran into Cream and she told me about this letter-reading thing she was going to do with Cosmo…" Knuckles was speaking nervously. "So… I was wondering…"

Cream giggled. She knew where Knuckles was getting at.

"…well…" Knuckles followed. "There were a few things I never got the chance to tell Cosmo… mainly something I wanted to thank her for… so I wrote Cosmo a letter too."

"…and you want to take the plant with you, right?" Tails finished Knuckles' sentence.

"It'll be just for one night! And I'll bring her back safe and sound, I promise!"

"Relax, Knuckles. Of course you can take her." Tails handled Knuckles the plant. "I'm sure she'll love to visit Angel Island. Just make sure she gets enough water."

"Don't worry, I will." Knuckles said. "Oh, and guys, please keep this between the three of us, the last thing I want is Sonic finding out."

"Finding out what?" A familiar voice behind Knuckles said.

Knuckles turned to find Sonic and Amy standing in the front door. "Uh? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, can't I pay my friend Tails a visit?" Sonic answered with a smirk. "But you know, I could ask you the same thing…"

"Hey, isn't that Cosmo's plant?" Amy asked. "Why are you holding it, Knuckles?"

"Oh, well… I… was just…" Knuckles couldn't talk clearly.

Cream stepped forward. "I can explain them if you want, Knuckles."

So Cream told Sonic and Amy everything about the letter she wrote to Cosmo and how Knuckles was going to do just that. Knuckles was fully expecting Sonic to laugh at him, but surprisingly, he never did.

"Mmm… letters, huh?" Sonic pondered. "That's actually an interesting thought."

"I think it's cute!" Amy said. "It's actually a beautiful way to tell Cosmo that we haven't forgotten about her! And now that I think about it, I never got to talk to Cosmo much…"

"Yeah, me neither." Sonic followed. "She was a great part of our team; I wish she could have stayed longer…"

After a few seconds of silence, Amy spoke up. "Tails, can I keep Cosmo's plant for one night once Knuckles is finished? I would like to spend some time with her…"

Before Tails could answer, Sonic spoke up. "And I would like to take her the night after that, if you don't mind, of course."

Cream and Tails certainly didn't expect this to turn into Cosmo getting a tour of everyone's houses. But Cream in particular was happy that his mother's idea leaded to Cosmo spending time with all of her friends. Tails was also happy that the gang hasn't forgotten about her. Not that he had doubts, but he was very pleased they were all showcasing it in such a caring way.

"Of course I don't mind." Tails said. "You guys can give it directly to each other in the next days. Cosmo never got to see your homes so it will be a great experience for her."

After about an hour of talking about past adventures and having a snack, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Knuckles (the latter holding a potted plant) all departed to their respective houses. After Tails was alone again, he sat on his dining table and began writing again.

_Write from the heart, write from the heart…_

---

Knuckles remembered how the Master Emerald was destroyed after the battle with the Metarex. Fortunately, after a few months it managed to regenerate on its own and now it was whole once again. Since then, Knuckles had resumed his role as the Guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

After making himself a sandwich with some of the food he got from Vanilla the day before, he drew out a sheet of paper he had among his stuff, unfolded it, lied on the ground resting his head on the Emerald, and read the letter to a potted plant he had next to him.

_Dear Cosmo:_

_Even though I never got to know you as much as the rest of the team did, I wanted to tell you that I always thought you were a great person. You were always willing to help the rest, even to the point of giving your own life, and you saved all of my friends and me when doing so. I'll always be grateful for that, thank you._

_I remember that day in which Dr. Eggman fooled me to give him one of the Chaos Emeralds. Even after I realized I did wrong and made a fool of myself, you were the only one who looked at things from the bright side and didn't make me feel bad. Again, thank you._

_I also wanted to apologize for not believing in you back in the day when we first met. It's true that you had just arrived and even though I had some reasons to be suspicious I still feel bad when I think about it. I'm sorry._

_Wherever you are now, I hope you're happy. Thanks for the good times and the memories, and here's hoping we meet each other again one day._

_Your friend, _

_Knuckles._

As Knuckles finished saying the last word, he noticed a small red petal flying just in front of his face; he looked as it went flying into the ocean, and then looked back at the plant. It was slightly moving, so Knuckles realized it must have been the wind. Knuckles then folded the letter, left it aside where he was sitting, and drifted off to sleep.

_Hope you heard all of that, Cosmo…_

---

The next day, Amy Rose was getting her house cleaned up. It was late in the afternoon, yet the sun was still out. She had spent all morning writing her letter for Cosmo so she didn't get much time to do the housework. Just as she finished doing the last touches in her living room, the doorbell rang. Amy went to open the door, to find Knuckles holding Cosmo's plant.

"Oh, hi Knuckles!" said Amy with a smile. "You didn't have to bring Cosmo's plant; I was just about to go get it myself!"

"Nah, it's fine." Knuckles answered. "I wanted to go for a walk anyway."

Amy received the plant and placed it in a table nearby. "Well, thanks a lot. You saved me one long trip."

"No problem." Knuckles said. "Say, do you have your letter ready?"

"Yeah. Just finished it this morning." Amy said.

"You know… this might sound a little silly, but…"

"Huh?"

"Well, last night while I was reading the letter… for a moment I really felt that Cosmo was there… listening to what I was telling her." Knuckles said while Amy carefully listened. "It's strange… I've never felt anything like it before."

"Mmm… you know, maybe she was there listening." Amy said.

"You really think so?"

"Well, Cosmo wasn't from our world. She wasn't an animal being like all of us are. I remember Sonic tried to save her using Chaos Regeneration, and the seed that is now this plant came out of it." Amy said. "I've always wondered if Cosmo might come out of this rose one day."

"You think that's a possibility?" Knuckles asked.

"Who knows? As I said, she was from another planet, and her species works a lot different than ours. I guess… I'm just too much of a dreamer."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming, I suppose." Knuckles paused for a second. "Well, I need to get going now; the Master Emerald doesn't take care of its own."

"Bye Knuckles, and thanks again!"

And with one final goodbye, Knuckles left Amy's house and returned to Angel Island.

Later that night, Amy was ready for bed. In her night table besides her bed, she had placed Cosmo's potted plant. She unfolded a piece of paper she was holding and started reading it, her face very close to one of the roses in the plant.

_Dear Cosmo:_

_There hasn't been a day that I haven't stopped thinking of you ever since that time you gave your life to save the galaxy. You were one of my best friends, and I thank for all the great moments we spent together._

_I vividly remember that time when you, me and Cream worked together to save the Planet Egg from that jungle planet. It was a really fun experience and it made me realize what a great team we made. I wish we could have gotten more adventures like that one._

_I also want to apologize for accusing you of wanting to steal Sonic from me. I didn't know you at that point and it was insensitive of me to jump into conclusions like that. I'm sorry._

_I wanted to thank you for everything. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you, and while I wish there would have been a different for that war to come to an end, your sacrifice is something that none of us will never forget. Again, thank you._

_Oh, one more thing. That time in Planet Marmolim when you and Tails fell into that pond; that was actually something I planned for me and Sonic. Don't worry; it doesn't matter because I know it gave you a very happy moment._

_Always your friend,_

_Amy_

Before Amy could lift her face to look at the plant, she felt for a split second how one of the roses touched the tip of her nose. Amy looked up, and the plant was still once again. Probably the wind moved it. Amy then put the letter next to the plant, turned off the light and went to sleep.

_Thanks for everything, Cosmo… wherever you are…_

---

The next day, Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the field of Green Hill. It was pretty much a daily habit of him to train his feet by simply running. He stopped by a cliff to admire the sunset, and then he realized the day was almost over.

"Okay, it's time now."

Sonic zipped his way towards the house of Amy Rose, he encountered her right in the entrance of her house, sweeping. She lifted her face and noticed him, and they both smiled.

"Hi, Amy." He greeted her. "How's everything going?"

"Fine, thanks." Amy answered. "You're here to get Cosmo's plant?"

"Yup, that's right. So, where is it?"

"Hang on; I'll go get it for you."

Amy went inside her house and came out holding the potted plant, which she handled to Sonic.

"Here you go, Sonic."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Oh, and Sonic, I was wondering…" Amy blushed a little.

"Huh? Wondering what?" Sonic asked, a little confused.

"Well… we, I mean you and me, haven't gone out together in months…" as Amy closed her eyes and spoke these words lovingly; Sonic, now more scared than confused, took a few steps backwards. "…so I was wondering if you and I could…"

Still holding Cosmo's plant, Sonic quickly turned around and zipped away from Amy's house at Mach 1 speed, although that didn't stop him from hearing Amy yelling "Sonic, you always run away like this!" in the distance.

After running quite some miles, Sonic finally stopped by a cliff where a lonely tree stood. It was almost night by now, and the place harbored a beautiful view of the forest. Sonic left the plant next to him and sat in front of the tree looking at the horizon.

"I usually prefer sleeping out in the open, so I hope you don't mind that, Cosmo." Sonic said as he drew out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and read it out loud.

_Dear Cosmo:_

_I want to thank you for all the memories you gave me and my friends for the time you were with us. You were a very good friend, and you brought happiness to all of us, and that's really the best gift someone can give._

_I also want to thank you for helping me in the final battle against Dark Oak. Shadow and I couldn't have possibly done it if you wouldn't have showed up. I'll never forget the way you gave your own life to save everybody._

_Even though I didn't cry when you died, I was in fact very sad when you went past me during the battle right before you transformed to stop Dark Oak. I realized what you were going to do, as well as the only way to stop it. It was hard for me to step into the Cannon and tell Tails to fire it, but I knew there was no other choice._

_We all miss you, Cosmo. Tails specially. I'm certainly not the smartest one in the team but I could tell a mile away the strong feelings he had for you. I really feel sad for the little guy, although he feels better since he knows you're on a better place, wherever that place is._

_It was great having you with us. I wish you could've stayed with us longer, but the memories will remain forever._

_Your friend,_

_Sonic._

Sonic felt a few rose petals flying in front of his face. He looked to the side and noticed the plant was swinging from side to side. Sonic smiled, and leaned back to the tree and closed his eyes, as he slowly went to sleep.

_You know… I've always wondered… what kind of effect did Chaos Regeneration had on you…_

---

It was the next day; and in his house, Tails was happy. He had worked hard on the past days and finally managed to finish writing the letter for his beloved Cosmo last night. All he needed to do was follow Cream's advice of writing from your heart, and the rest came out instantly. In a piece of paper he had managed to express all his feelings for Cosmo, and now he was waiting for Sonic to arrive with Cosmo so he could read it to her.

And he knew that moment had come, when he heard the doorbell rang. Tails quickly opened the door to find his best friend Sonic, holding the potted plant in his hands.

"Hey, Sonic. Nice seeing you." Tails greeted him.

"Hey there, buddy." Sonic said as he gave him the plant. "Here you go, she's all yours."

"Thanks a lot, Sonic." It's been 3 days since the last time Tails saw that plant. Now that it was finally back with him, he couldn't be happier.

"Well, now that everything's settled, I suppose you'll want some time alone." Sonic said. "See ya, buddy."

As Sonic was about to zip his way out of Tails' house, he stopped on his feet and turned back to Tails.

"Actually, there was one last thing I wanted to tell you…" Sonic said, this time with a more serious tone.

"Huh? What's that, Sonic?"

"Well, last night, when I was talking to Cosmo, I… I really got this feeling that she was listening to everything I was saying… almost… almost like…"

"Like what?" Tails was intrigued.

"I don't know how to explain it… it's like she was right there next to me."

Tails look back and forth between the plant and Sonic. "Really? You felt that?"

"As I said, I can't explain it…it was a really strange feeling… and this will probably sound ridiculous but… for a brief moment I felt Cosmo was going to appear and tell me that she heard everything I said…"

"Wow..." was all Tails could say.

"Maybe Cosmo is still with us… you know… in spirit. I know it's really hard to believe but… the way everything works is already too complicated…"

"Yeah… it's what I like to think, personally…"

"Well, I won't take you anymore of your time now. Goodbye!"

"Bye, Sonic!"

And in a matter of a second, Sonic had zipped his way out of Tails' house.

Later that night, Tails had just finished eating and was ready for bed. But there was only one thing left to do. He sat on his dining table, with Cosmo's plant right in front of him, and unfolded a piece of paper, which he read out loud:

_Dear Cosmo:_

_As I've told you before, you were one of the best friends I ever had, but the bond you and I shared was different than the one I have with the rest of my friends._

_I love you. I love you with all my heart. The things you and I did together were some of the most beautiful experiences of my entire life. I loved flying together with you on the X-Tornado. I loved searching those underground caves in search for a Chaos Emerald with you. I loved organizing that party with you. I loved watching that sunset together at Planet Marmolim._

_I miss you, Cosmo. I want to hold your hand. I want to hug you. I want to feel that kiss you gave me when you left. There are so many things I wanted to show you, to tell you about, to do with you…_

_I could talk for hours about how you are the greatest person ever. So caring, so beautiful, so generous, so nice, so pacific… there just aren't enough adjectives that can describe all the goodness that's inside you…_

_Thank you for everything. Those beautiful memories will never be forgotten. I'll be waiting for the day when I can see you again. Whether you come back or I can go where you are, I don't care. I'll just be waiting for that day. Until then, I just hope you're happy._

_I will always love you,_

_Miles Prower "Tails"._

Tails saw as two tears fell on top of the sheet of paper. He looked up at the plant, leaned forward, and kissed one of the roses.

"Good night, Cosmo…"

Tails stood up and turned off the lights of the first floor, he then went to his bedroom, got inside his bed, and turned off the lights, right before going to sleep.

_I just want to see you… even if it is one last time…_

---

A few hours had passed. It was pitch dark outside and Tails was fast asleep. However, he slowly started to open his eyes as a dim light illuminated the door that lead to his bedroom. He slowly came into his senses, until he heard a noise.

CRASH

Tails sat up in his bed like a bolt of lightning. There was someone in his house. And whoever that someone was, he had just broken something. Tails grabbed a baseball bat he kept in his bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs. When he reached the first floor, he saw nothing. The light he saw from his bedroom was no longer there. He did, however, noticed two that were wrong. One, the front door was wide open, letting all the moonlight in, and two, there was a broken ceramic pot in the floor. Soil was scattered everywhere… but the plant was nowhere to be found.

In a panic, Tails got to his knees and began desperately searching for the only thing he had left of Cosmo, but with no luck. All he accomplished was to have the soil scattered through his floor even more.

He looked at the open door. Surely, someone stole Cosmo from him and ran away. Now filled with fury, Tails picked up the bat and headed outside, he had no idea who, or why would anyone do this to him, but whoever that person was, he was going to pay. Tails spotted some soil footprints on the grass, so he ran in that direction.

But he didn't ran for long.

Standing atop a hill, there was someone staring at the dark, starry sky. Tails was a few feet away so all he could see was that person's back. But somehow, that silhouette looked incredibly familiar…

Tails took a few steps forward. The silhouette grew closer, and now he could distinguish some colors… mostly green and white…

As he walked more and more, and after dropping the baseball bat, Tails couldn't be mistaken anymore, especially after seeing the two red roses in that person's head, so he muttered the only word that made sense at that point.

"Cosmo…?"

The figure slowly turned. Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right in front of him, the girl he loved stood. Her beautiful light-blue eyes were widely opened, looking at him in surprise. Tails noticed that she wasn't exactly like the last time he saw her. Her hair was a little longer; the roses in her hair were partially, although not entirely, bloomed; and the gem in her chest was gone. It seems she had grown a couple of years. But if he was sure of one thing, is that this girl that was standing right in front of him was the Cosmo he once knew.

"Tails…"

Tails heart leaped out of his mouth. It was a whole year since the last time he heard that voice.

"Tails…" Cosmo's mouth turned into a beautiful smile, as two tears ran through her cheeks. "It's you… it really is you… I've been waiting so long for this moment…"

That triggered something in Tails, because hearing Cosmo's voice made him run right towards her and hug her in a really deep embrace. Cosmo immediately hugged him back, both crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe it…" Tails said. "You're here! You're really here!"

Tails and Cosmo separated and look at each other directly in the face. Tails looked scared now.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream…" Tails said. "Please don't tell me I'm sleeping and I'll be waking up soon…"

"You're not, Tails." Cosmo said, as she rubbed his cheek with her hand. "You're awake, and I'm too. This is all real, I'm really here."

Tails hugged Cosmo once again. This time, he didn't let her go for a whole minute, until Cosmo said something over his shoulder.

"By the way, Tails… I got your letter."

"Huh?" Tails let go of Cosmo and looked directly at her eyes. "My… my letter?"

"Yes. The letter you wrote for me. I heard it."

"You… you did?"

"Yes. And Cream's letter, and Knuckles' letter, and Amy's letter, and Sonic's letter…"

"You… you could hear them…?"

"And it was thank to them I could come back…"

"Wha…? What do you mean?"

"Maybe… I should explain you something…" Cosmo said. "Back in the battle against Dark Oak, Sonic tried to save me by using Chaos Regeneration, but the result was a small seed. What actually happened was that Sonic put me in some kind of dormant state. I was returned back to the form I was before I transformed and sealed inside the seed. I didn't know where I was, or who I was, as I couldn't remember anything. I felt that I was just… there."

Tails didn't say anything. He was closely listening to Cosmo's words.

"But one day…" Cosmo continued. "I heard a voice. A voice that was actually speaking to me. It was a little girl, who I didn't recognize at first, but then, as she talked about things we did together, I started to remember… Cream… it was my friend Cream… I… I felt so happy."

Tails smiled as he noticed more tears of joy coming out of Cosmo's eyes.

"But it wasn't over…" Cosmo continued. "Then I heard Knuckles' voice, and then it was Amy's, and then Sonic's… all the memories started to return… now I knew who I was… and what had happened. But then I heard one more voice… your voice, Tails." Cosmo held Tails' hands. "Once I heard all the things you said to me, I remembered everything; my past, my friends, everything that happened to me, and I wanted to return, I wanted to live, and I wanted to be with you… so… I did… I came back."

Before Tails could say anything, Cosmo leaned forward and kissed Tails in the lips. Tails returned the kiss, as their embrace grew closer.

When they separated, Cosmo spoke first. "You told me you wanted to feel that, remember?"

"Yeah." Tails said, smiling. "More than anything."

They both sat down, and looked at the starry night above as they held each other in their arms.

"Your planet, Tails…" Cosmo said. "It's such a beautiful place…"

"It is, isn't it? You'll love it even more once I make you your own house."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you need a place to live, right? I can build you a house in only a couple of weeks."

"Oh, Tails… you don't have to…"

"But I want to!" Tails interrupted her, still smiling. "Nothing will make me happier, Cosmo!"

Cosmo blushed, and hugged Tails tighter. "You're the greatest person I've ever met, Tails."

"Right back at you, Cosmo." Tails said. "I wonder what the rest of the gang will say when they see you in the morning."

"I can't wait to see them." Cosmo said. "I want to thank them all for those lovely letters."

"You know who do you also have to thank? Cream's Mom." Tails said.

"Huh? You mean the woman who took care of me the day I arrived here?"

"Yeah. She told Cream to express her feelings through a letter, and then she told us. It was all her idea, mostly."

Cosmo smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to thank her in the morning."

Tails smiled back, and once again hugged Cosmo, as they both stared at the sky once again. They had both found each other again, and there was nothing that could break them apart this time.

THE END

---

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this. I've read plenty of "Cosmo comes back" type of stories and, while many of them are good, I really wanted to do my own take on it. I wanted everyone to play a part on it, and emphasize on Cosmo's bond with everyone, not just Tails. I hope it came out right, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

If I ever write more Sonic X fan fiction, I'll probably use this story as a prologue, so I can fit Cosmo into upcoming fics.

Comments and constructive criticism appreciated, as always.


End file.
